


曾（农橘/R16）

by mitaozaixian



Category: Nine Percent
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 05:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17156174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitaozaixian/pseuds/mitaozaixian





	曾（农橘/R16）

曾（农橘/R16）

*私设*OOC*勿上升真人*慎入⚠️架空民国背景*

————

//、僧//

皈依佛，皈依法，皈依僧；

皈依空门，皈依大道，皈依沉寂。

思静虑，审五觉，修本真。

方，可大彻大悟。

大彻大悟，大彻大悟……

座上菩萨慈善神威，普度众生，四下金刚怒目警醒，不可诋毁。

他睁眼望尽三千青丝落下，隔绝了门外凡尘俗事。

陈立农！

那人还在寺外不依不饶，却声嘶力竭，句句催心。

陈立农！陈立农！你怎可如何狠心？！

他双手合十，在菩萨面前嗑下响头。

菩萨，菩萨，弟子贪、痴、嗔三毒中痴毒最重，弟子愿常伴青灯之下，不求早日悟得大智，只求在这城外寒山守着，守城内的他一生安定无忧。

 

//、憎//

弹指不过一瞬，又是一年过去。

算算，是该有个了断。

他唤来管家，敲了敲手里的铜烟锅子，“城外空法寺还在？”

管家回：“爷，还在。”

又问：“可能请到高人？”

管家愣了片刻，想到空法寺不过小庙一间，未有什么得道高僧，“爷，做法何不请城内的无妄大师？那镜台寺不知比空法寺香火旺上多少倍。”

“叫你请你就去请！”他一脚蹬过去，烟杆子嗑到紫檀木椅上抖落一身，“年纪跟爷相仿的高人，全都请来！”说罢，又拍了拍衣裳，继续抽起大烟。

“是、是！”管家连滚带爬离开。

“小和尚就把女菩萨来叫，你孤单，我独自，两下难熬。难道是有了华盖星便没有红鸾照。”

他咬着杆子咿呀哼起调，前者艳词张口就来，“禅床做合欢帐，佛面前把花烛烧。做一对不结发的夫妻也，和你光头直到老。”

什么个佛什么个禅，全他妈的狗屁！

 

//、增//

林五爷请高人做法，城外空法寺一行五人前往，行至阔面高门，嫌少见到光头的路人也驻足停留。

有人看热闹，有人看门道。

是这家宅子闹鬼？还是那荒诞不经的五爷在妓院小馆煞到阴？

八成是阴损事做多了，报应！有人不屑一顾，哼了两声摇摇晃晃的离开。

管家驱散一帮好事人，领着五位高人进门，曲曲折折，踏入林五爷居住的宅院。

“爷，高人请到。”管家颔首低眉，引人到跟前。

林五爷翘着二郎腿，吐出几圈烟雾瞧了过去，静了一小会儿，便捏着烟杆子指向左方最后一位：“就要这位高人。”

管家一瞧，确实‘高’人，五位里最高，模样也最纯良可口。点头心领神会，领着其他四位去取些寒衣大米，离开了宅院。

等走到四下无人，那高人便双手合十道：“阿弥陀佛，不知小僧该如何相助？”

“高人慈悲心肠普度众生，可是什么都能解？”林五爷笑问道。

“小僧修行尚浅，并非无所不能。”高人答道，“施主只管道来，小僧愿尽力相助。”

五爷闻言轻笑，放下烟杆子再问：“我心里有恨，高人可有法子度？”

不多不少，十年有余。

 

//、僧//

他听到城内林五爷时，手指一顿，木鱼声立止。

师父劝他不要再踏入城内，他望着手中木杵，对师父道：“师父，你常说有因皆有果，果已种下，徒儿这个因总是要还的。”

“唉，果虽种下，可你俩皆是因。”师父叹气，不再多劝。

他换上一身做法时才穿的七衣袈裟进城，未见其人，却早已知晓那人平日作为。

那人每年都会逼一与自己同岁的男子出城剃度遁入佛门，被逼男子全数不消多日逃离，是他放的，那是他的孽。

城中百姓都不喜那人，提起之时总带有几分畏惧几分嫌恶，这也是他的孽。

那人问他，我心里有恨，高人可有法子度？

什么普度众生，他守在城外多年，却连度己都不会。

于是他从袖里取出寺庙砍柴用的短刀，平静道：“恨也，怨也，皆从心。”

那人从紫檀木椅座上起身，却没接短刀，只是问道：“一刀杀了你，我就开心了？”

他摇摇头，笑道：“不，是我便开心了。”

那人将短刀挥在地上，“你欠我的，休想用死来抵偿。”

“阿弥陀佛，还望林施主成全。”他十指并拢，只求解脱。

“做梦。”两字简短有力。

想死？谁不会？那人轻哼一声，求活才是最难的。

 

//、赠//

两个愣头青闯入城内做活，遭尽白眼冷暖。

转眼冬至，寒的林彦俊直打摆子，陈立农一脚踢开破门，端着一碗热气腾腾的圆子走来。

“阿俊，快来吃点，还热乎着呢。”

“哪里来的？”

林彦俊身上裹着夹了两层棉的面口袋，这是屋里最暖和的物什，却仍把单薄的身体冻的没有一丝血色。

“邱婆子家偷的。”陈立农笑笑，得来一记白眼，覆又说道：“哎呀，有吃的就行，问那么多干嘛。”

他接过崭新的白瓷碗，数了数，嚯！有五颗白乎乎的圆子！

“都是肉的。”陈立农凑近点，望着那碗里的白圆子垂涎欲滴，“你快趁热吃，吃饱了就不怕冷了。”

“肉的？”林彦俊也馋了，露出一截白花花的手臂，舀了颗转向陈立农。

他一口咬下半颗，扎实的肉馅儿夹着嫩绿的葱花尽显在眼里，“好吃。”就是跟娘亲的手艺比起来，还缺了点。

林彦俊将剩下的半颗塞进嘴里，囫囵吞枣了几下，什么滋味没尝出，只管眯着眼笑出酒窝：“真好吃。”

来城里快一年，每日有口窝窝头就算是顶赞的待遇，再配上两口占着油花的面汤，别提多快活。如今有几口热乎的肉圆子，也不问打哪来的，每人半口，分甘同味，怕死人的严冬也要往旁靠靠。

屋外的寒雨渗进一些，陈立农将桌子挪了边，把吃空的白瓷碗放在桌上，再钻入棉被里圈牢那具发冷的身子。

“怎么还没发汗？”他搓着林彦俊的胳膊，脸颊贴上脸颊，“那狗屁行脚大夫莫不是诓我们？”

陈立农的身体最常发热，无论四季，林彦俊靠在他怀里很是踏实，“药还没吃完，瞧你急的。”

“我这不是怕你难受？”陈立农哼唧一声，缩紧手臂，又拢了拢棉被，“你要快些好起来，今儿我干活光想着你，差点把热茶溅了客人一身。”

“嗯，好。”林彦俊自怀里抬头，望见那人的脸，亲了亲像枣儿一样凸出的喉结。

喉间痕痒，陈立农笑了笑，垂头回亲，一阵细吻撒在怀里人儿的脸上，氛围如阳春三月，开了春也化了雪。

他的阿俊都瘦了，脸上的骨头都要从皮里钻出，只那双大眼眨巴眨巴，水雾萦绕着，一如他们儿时在乡间遇见时那样灵动。

 

//、憎//

他还留着那个瓷碗，只不过碎了，碎成好多块。

恨那人的第一个年头，他说想吃肉圆子，只吃五颗，又拿出一个白瓷碗，让管家一并拿下去。

下人端来一碗肉圆子，用那白瓷碗盛着，白乎乎的五颗圆子躺在热汤里，他咬了半口，突然哽在喉头泣不成声。

管家一个眼神将慌乱不已的下人斥走。屋里的人全撤下，只留下全城皆知喜怒无常的五爷，在屋里头哭了又笑，笑了又哭，最后将桌上的肉圆子打翻。

白瓷碗碎成好多块，他跪在地上一个个捡起，捧在手里如数家珍。

八岁那年，家乡大旱，他与娘亲扮做乞丐沿途乞讨，流窜至各乡，最后倒在了田埂上。

那人与娘亲从田里归来，拉着娘亲的手奔跑而来，又将他们娘俩接到家里好吃好喝招待起来。

他忘不了那人像小狗崽一样的双眼，笑盈盈的亲近，把一路遭人欺负的胆怯冲洗干净。

两个寡妇惺惺相惜，两个没爹的孩子玩闹在一团，自此便两家成一家，平平淡淡的，一晃就过去七年。

十五岁那年，两位娘亲先后离开，他们背井离乡来到这座举目无亲的城里，是彼此的依靠，是唯一的牵挂。

他们还小，城里的繁华目不应暇，他倔强的站在酒楼前，闻着那里琼浆玉液飘出的香味，信誓旦旦的说以后一定要坐在里面将那人喂的嘴撑肚圆。

那人笑的眉眼弯弯，把他拽的紧紧，说不求荣华富贵，只求此生相守。

如今荣华富贵他应有尽有，只是身边那人不在身边相守，守着青灯，守着佛祖，守着清冷寒山，独独忘了守着他。

好恨呐。

瓷片刺进手心，红灿灿的血滴在地毯上。

他好恨陈立农。

 

//、增//

管家要遣走那些个好事多嘴的人，但林五爷偏不依，又差他找来楼子里的姑娘，靡靡之音自花厅响起，夜夜笙歌。

高人坐在一群衣裳半敞的妖魔里，闭眼捻佛珠，阿弥陀佛，六根断的彻底。

五爷盘于高处，啜着大烟喝着酒，怀里温香软玉，哪里有半点请高人做法的道理？

管家不敢吭声，看着宅院里群魔乱舞了好些天，终于在第四天的时候，林五爷将那群姑娘一一撤走。

“半点鬼用都没有。”五爷望着绝食近四天的高人开始发火，“什么红牌绿牌，个个都没让高人睁开半只眼，全他娘的是废物！”

管家连连附和，又小声询问道：“爷，用不用做点斋菜来？小的就怕高人撑不住哇。”

“斋菜哪里配得上高人？”五爷横眉一瞪，烟杆子差点怼上来，“去，好酒好肉都给爷弄来，若高人再不吃，就请门外的那帮野狗吃去。”说罢，从高座上起身，进了内院，不再管其他。

入秋的夜里开始变寒，管家绕过那桌变冷的好菜，来到高人面前。

“小师父，您就吃点吧。”他劝着，“来碗白米饭中不中？”

五爷虽说在城里喊打喊杀惯了，可要遭罪出家人，他是一万个不情愿，是要折寿的。

高人像是入了定，捻着佛珠坐在那里没有搭腔。

“唉，您就是千作对万作对，也不该同肚子作对。”管家长吁短叹起来，拿起一碗白米饭放在高人的蒲团旁，“我家爷是荒唐了些，您啊，莫要见怪，也别同菩萨告那劳什子状，我家爷不信那些的。”

“……老人家。”高人没有睁眼，“您在这里照顾他多久了？”

“快十一年了吧。”

“十一年了……”高人手里一顿，停下捻佛珠的动作。

原来自那人进入这宅子有十一年了？槐南一梦，一梦十一年，他不曾醒，那人也没从未醒过。

 

//、赠//

除夕之夜，人人喜上眉梢。

林彦俊也是，他揣了件新衣，包了几个肉包子和一只烧鸡，还提了一壶酒回来，乐滋滋的推开门：“农农，有吃的了！”

“你去哪了？”

屋里的油灯晦暗不清，陈立农坐在那头，看着并不高兴。

“我、我去弄吃的了呀。”他将手里的油纸与酒放在桌上，坐在一旁撑着脸颊笑起来，“怎么了？想我了？”

“……漕运那白老头不是好人。”陈立农望着桌上的油纸，声音闷闷的，“他、他运福寿膏！”他想去告发，又怕被漕帮的人发现。

林彦俊闻言一怔，‘哦’了一声，双眼空荡起来。

“阿俊……”

“你不也去了？”他心慌慌的掩了一句。

陈立农憋红了脸，若不是他的阿俊病到像冰块那样，他怎么可能会去漕运的码头求活儿？求到的还是搬运福寿膏这档子阴损事！

“我娘说了，人就算再穷，也得有骨气跟志气。”他说着说着，眼眶跟着红起来，“福寿膏那东西害了多少人？我却……却……”他一时语塞，怎么也讲不出口。

林彦俊将手覆在他手背上，露出酒窝笑道：“没事，你是为了我，不是有意的。若有什么报应我来扛着，只管找我就是。”

“那也不行。”陈立农吸了吸鼻子，忍住了哭意，“还是你重要，报应就报应在我身上吧。”

“傻瓜，大过年的，咱俩说这些干嘛？”

突的又想起什么，从怀里拿出那件早已揣暖和的新衣，“我刚结完工钱跑去买衣裳，结果都关门了，就这摊子还在收拾。只剩最后一件棉背心，我穿着大了些，退了又怪可惜，你拿去穿，”

才不是什么地摊货，是他特地跑去有门有面的店里头买的。

他看着高高大大的人换上新衣，只望自己能像这件棉背心一样，里里外外将他的唯一都包个暖和。

 

//、僧//

花厅里的吃食全都撤下，他还坐在那里，捻着佛珠忏悔。

不是忏悔笙歌曼曼，不是忏悔大鱼大肉，他忏悔过往，忏悔曾经，忏悔自己。

可十年的忏悔，菩萨听不懂，说什么善恶报应，祸福相承，身自当之，无谁代者。

可孽都是他的，都是他的啊……

也不知什么时辰，静到厅外的秋蝉都歇下，花厅后头突然传来脚步声，一下一下，又乱又轻，似要飘起来。

“小和尚就把女菩萨来叫，你孤单，我独自，两下难熬。”

林五爷捧着一瓶洋酒依在木柱旁，看着坐在厅中的人，又嗤笑一声继续唱道：“难道是有了华盖星便没有红鸾照。禅床做合欢帐，佛面前把花烛烧。”

他一动不动，指尖加快速度。

五爷跌坐在蒲团旁，打翻了管家先前放好的一碗白米饭，又边唱边摸向他的光头，“……做一对不结发的夫妻也，和你光头直到老。直到老。”

头上早已结痂的戒疤被指尖拂过，好似灼热起来，烫的厉害，他睁开眼，幽幽劝诫道：“林施主。”

“嘘。”五爷在他耳边哼笑，浑浊的酒气喷来，“莫要出声。”

他便不出声，将佛串套回手腕。

“陈立农，你在夜里就是陈立农好不好？”五爷的声音似在哀求，拽着他的袈裟不肯松手，“你抱抱我……像以前那样抱抱我，就抱抱我。”

一尊佛一样的他喉结滚动，双手再度合十：“阿弥陀佛，林施主，小僧早已抛去俗尘往事，取法号明位。”

“明位，明位……”五爷念着法号，又突然笑起来，“你明明四大皆空，却又告诉我你叫明位？”

日月星移，俊旁立守，又四大皆空什么呢？

“你叫什么明位？！”五爷不信邪，五爷他从不信邪，只恨这根木头，恨极了这根木头，“你该叫绝情！该叫冷血！”

“阿弥陀佛。”他的双掌怎么都合不拢，五指相抵，弯出空隙，“林施主要如何才能放下执念？”

“放不下！”五爷拽着袈裟一用力，起身跨坐在他面前，“……这辈子，下辈子，下下辈子，也休要再劝我放下。”

 

//、增//

林五爷为什么会叫林五爷？

因为那五颗肉圆子，也因为他曾是秦公公家的第五个娈童。

好像过了十六不能叫娈童，大家心里都敞明，但私底下若提起那段往事，都是轻蔑之情，哪管他当时到底几岁。只知道他确确实实跟着那断了子孙根的老怪物。

自打那老怪物去世后，他便接手了一切，继续跟漕帮的人勾结贩卖福寿膏，甚至还做起了娼馆的勾当。

那林五爷却不避讳，打着‘五爷’的名头在城里作威作福，让人又惧又怕。

他都在想些什么呢？谁都看不透，跟疯子一样，整日醉生梦死，在大街上招摇过市，人人都避之不及，背过身去又指指点点。

城里人皆知林五爷憎恨光头，每年都要抓一个男人逼去城外空法寺出家。有些懒于打理的男人剃了光头，出门都要戴上一顶帽子遮掩，就怕在街上被那林五爷抓到一顿狠削。

大家只道林五爷怪异的很，最恨什么秃子光头。不过林五爷独独不打出家人，若有出家人自面前经过，他都会停下步子，怪笑两声就当作罢。

原以为是仅存着一丝良心，又怕遭了天谴，才会如此。

可没想到前些日子林五爷请来一帮和尚，说是做法，却只留了一位小师父。

宅子里传出夜夜笙箫，楼子里的姑娘进进出出，大家看在眼里，又是一顿编料，权当茶余饭谈拿来磨嘴皮子。

“遭罪唷，请出家人嫖娼，那林老五怕是想下地狱咯。”

“可不是吗？整日疯疯癫癫没个正形，八成是抽大烟给抽疯魔了。”

“合着他没娶妻生子啥都不怕，等以后真想娶妻生子了，谁还敢嫁啊？嫁了也不敢生啊，就怕生儿子没屁眼儿，阳寿都不够给他折。”

“窑子里那帮姑娘不就挺稀罕他的？也就那帮污糟货喜欢被老屁股玩剩下的，脏得很，给钱我都不干。”

大家无事生非又是一日，自以为磊落，磕着瓜子打林宅前路过。

 

//、憎//

他跨坐在那尊佛前，双臂紧紧缠住。

微醺热烫的脸颊贴在熏满檀香的衣上，一番细嗅，早没了过往那股穷酸汗味。

是啊，眼前的人不再是陈立农，而是一尊佛，一尊散发着体热的佛，冷冰冰的，没有半点烟火气。

“你看看我，像什么样了？”他痴痴呢喃，抬头便红了眼眶，“你的阿俊死了，你都不难过吗？”

那尊佛喉头一哽，他便咬住那像枣儿一般的喉结上。

他喝麻了嘴，又舔又咬，覆又顺着下颚线啃咬到唇边，鼻尖抵着那尊佛的鼻尖，哑哑道：“你不是要度我么？我听闻密宗有一名曰欢喜禅的双修法，你今日若不肯度我，我明日就去寻别的高人来度我。”

高人睁眼，一双澄清无辜的眼睛盯着他。

“阿弥陀佛，林施主你不……”

话未说完，全被林施主搅进嘴里。

他不会解那穿法复杂的袈裟，便又亲又咬，双手在那具圣洁的身上胡乱作乱。指间握到一处硬物在手心里苏醒，他如获至宝，死死握着不放，上下撸动着。

“林、林施主。”

高人坐怀不动却气喘吁吁起来，“不可，不可……”

他对他的身体熟，他对他的身体也熟。十五岁进城前那天夜里，他们躲在不避风雨的屋子，就在那块垫了破布破衣裳的木板上。

那时候年纪小小什么都不懂，只懂得要快乐，要生存，要活下去。

他们握住对方那物件，然后快乐过后互相抱着睡的酣畅。只等明儿一天亮，又再一起进城寻生活。反正快乐跟生活，都要跟对方一起就对了。

大家都熟，是熟悉的身体，即便穿着的衣裳变了又变，变了又变。

他将那搓坚挺的物什握着，抬起身子坐在那上面磨，隔着衣料也忘不了的熟悉。

“你说你做的哪门子出家人？”他讥笑一声，撑着腰杆环住那尊佛，“才几下就硬邦邦的？”

说罢，他又拽起那只大手覆上自己的脖子，蜿蜒而下，至胸膛，至小腹，至那物件，在捻过佛珠的手心里挺翘炙热。

“……阿俊。”那尊佛突然卸下矜持，眼珠红红的委屈极了。

“不准哭，这是快乐的事。”他松开手，解开身上的缎面睡衣，好似回到他们第一次肌肤相亲的夜里。

他说不准哭，快乐完我们就进城里，以后一辈子都在一起，死也不分开。

林彦俊好倔强，打小就是，一旦认定一件事，就是死理，是一辈子都不会改。他的快乐他的幸福，还有他的痛苦，全是陈立农，谁都没办法撼动。

 

//、赠//

他一身疲累，将在牢里的陈立农接了出来。

两人一路无言回到脏破的落脚地，又起火煮水翻出唯一的一颗鸡蛋，却被陈立农给叫住。

“这是给你补身体用的。”

“……”林彦俊望着那颗鸡蛋，随手将它丢进滚烫的水里。

“诶你……”陈立农又气又急，挤开站在炉灶前的人，伸手要进开水里掏。

他怔怔的看着被烫到手舞足蹈的傻大个，伸手拽回陈立农，接着从怀里掏出几块银元递了过去。

“今儿发工钱了？”接过银元的人满是疑惑。

“……”林彦俊一言不发，转身走向桌前，拿起竹签拨弄了几下灯芯。

“阿俊？”陈立农觉得气氛不对，走过去将银元放在桌上，“你怎么了？”

坐着的人还是没有回答，目光愣愣的望着灯芯，手里的竹签没有放下。

“……是不是因为我的事，他们为难你了？”

他前几日去巡捕房告发漕帮走运福寿膏，结果却被狠狠揍了一顿关进了牢里，今天大约是那帮人良心发现，以为关了几天就当教训教训。唉，官商勾结，狼狈为奸。

听到‘为难’二字，林彦俊当即清醒放下手里的竹签，定定的否认道：“不是。”都是他自愿的，只要是为了陈立农，就一点也不为难。

陈立农吁了口气，在背后圈住他，“那我跟你说话，你怎么都不搭理我？”

“……你知不知道，漕运那些福寿膏，都是给谁运的？”怀里的人突然发问。

“给谁？”他不清楚。

“秦老公。”

秦老公，住那正邵街中央，有着城里最气派的宅子，高楼富贵，门面阔敞。

不知情的外乡人还以为那儿住着什么了不得的大人物，但只要稍微打听打听，就能听见别人背地里叫这处是‘公公府’。哎哟，就是那亡了国又亡了子孙的老怪物呀！大家背地里都这么说。

“然后呢？”陈立农眨眨眼，知道秦老公跟城里的官商权贵都交好，以为是劝他不再管福寿膏那档子事。

“我以后……就跟着秦老公做事了。”

林彦俊把哽在喉头的话理了又理，终于说出口，“你放心，我不会帮他运那东西，我只、只帮忙打打杂，工钱……还挺高的。”

 

//、僧//

“不准哭，这是快乐的事。”

五爷坐在他身上，像在朝圣那般虔诚。

他的唇被亲上，身下那物件被握着，额头密布出一层细细的汗。

他是明位，即便把自己放逐到城外，他也是陈立农。每每早课结束，他都站在高处眺望遥不可及的城，然后念着，菩萨啊菩萨，一定要保佑他的阿俊啊。

望了多少年？心里的痴是半点没化，越来越沉，沉到他夜夜梦回，沾湿一枕苦闷。

他时常梦见他的阿俊，比起进城后的日子，他更常梦见儿时在田埂里遍地撒欢的情景。

你追我赶，你闹我笑，还有两位娘亲在田地里望着呵斥着。

乡里邻居都说他们比亲兄弟还亲，各自的娘亲也从不偏袒自己儿子，虽然日子从未好过，却是最自在最开心的时候。

梦里阿俊笑着，娘亲们都在，他们一家四口挨在一口锅前煮了米汤，再用铜钱在油碗里沾些油滴进去，热乎乎的，一顿饱足。

如果能一直这样该有多好？

他虽不是先红眼，却最率先流下一行泪来。快乐的事，做的人却不快乐。

“放下吧……”他冲着眼前的五爷喃喃道，“……都放下吧，放下我吧，阿俊。”他的阿俊真的太倔强了。

五爷不听，终于找到袈裟下的入口一把拉下。

那物随即弹出，挺挺的，样貌怒张，暴着筋儿不似与它主人那般漂亮和善。

他咬咬牙，看着五爷去将它探向身下，便叹了口气阖眼念经。

“……观自在菩萨，行深般若波罗蜜多时，照见五蕴皆空，度一切苦厄。”

“念，继续念。”五爷将那物抵在下身洞口。

“舍、舍利子，色不异空，空不异色呃啊……”

怒目的顶端探入干涩紧致的天地。

“色即是空，空……即是……即是色……”

 

//、赠//

“阿俊！你看！”陈立农把刚写好的纸张举起，上面是他与他的名字排在一起。

但林彦俊没有回应，这些日就很奇怪，他常常下工后回到歇脚处一言不发，今天更像是丢了魂儿一样。

“阿俊？”陈立农放下纸张，见他缩在床上，佝偻着腰，将自己紧紧抱住，“不舒服吗？”又探出一只手覆上前额，却惊的林彦俊突然拍开，连忙起身坐起。

两人僵在原地，是林彦俊最先醒神。他拉过陈立农在床边坐下，勉强笑着：“刚在想事，你说什么？”

“我说你……被谁勾了魂儿？”陈立农笑笑，一手弹向他额头，“这几日在秦老公家做工做的可累？怎么每回回来就跟被人抢了钱似的？”

“……”林彦俊的唇抖了抖，最后又把人往床上拽了拽，压在身上，“我、我前些日子看了些画本，晓得了一点事情。”

“什么事情？”他躺在那儿，伸手搂住压在身上的人。

林彦俊垂着头缓缓坐起，伸手要去拉陈立农的裤子。

“诶？你干嘛？”陈立农笑着拽住裤头，不让人往下拉，“我可记仇呢，前几天你翻脸不让我碰你那里，我今儿也要做一回大爷甩甩脸子。”

“你松手。”

“我不，我就不。”

林彦俊急了，突然红了眼眶嘟着嘴，扭身躺下不再搭理。

“唉哟，我说着玩儿呢，生气了？”他蹬掉脚上的鞋，翻到床上环住赌气的人儿，“阿俊，我错了，你别生气呀，我打我自个儿行吗？”

“不准打！”林彦俊闻言立马翻身制止。

这招屡试不爽，谁还不被谁宝贝着呢？闹闹也就罢了，真要打下去，那是打在一个人身上，疼在另一个人的心上，两人都是这般。

“不生气了？”他笑弯了眉眼，埋在对方脖间亲了一遭，又亲上耳朵，亲上嘴唇，自顾自的脱起裤子来，“我自个儿投降。”

“烦人。”林彦俊嗔怪一句，突得起身把人摁在身下，“你别动，我来弄。”

“好好好，都听心尖尖儿的。”

他学着菜场打铁的汉子哄媳妇的那套话，惹的林彦俊一阵脸红，说不出的欢喜。

只是没过多久，他又望着身上的人扶着那话儿往屁股间塞，煎熬出满头的汗水。可他的阿俊身子虚，很少流汗。

“你干什么呐？”他起身掐住林彦俊的细腰，往上一提，不准对方再这样干。

“放开。”林彦俊一掌拍在自己腰间的手上，“不是说都听我的？还是你心尖尖儿有了别人？所以不依我了？”

“当然不是！胡说什么呢？我就你一个心尖尖儿，你看你都流汗了，我是心疼……”

“够了，有你心疼就够了。”

林彦俊捂住了他的嘴，脸颊越发红烫起来，“你快松手，再不松手我、我就哭给你看。”

腰间那双手很快就松开，他深呼吸口气，又重新扶着那坚挺的物件往后面怼去。

明明，明明秦老公给他看的画本……就是那样，怎么那么难呢？他咬咬牙，从各个位置角度往里塞，疼的眼泪飚出，不敢抬头去看陈立农。

好疼啊，他娘的！若不是他那话儿被脏污的嘴啜过含过，他定要叫陈立农也尝尝这疼痛的滋味。唉哟，疼……

那物硬的跟刚出炉的铁棒一般，终于全数没入在身体内，他趴在身下那人的胸前，带着哭腔小声骂咧道：“你、你倒动啊你……哎，轻点！陈立农！你轻点儿呀！”

 

//、憎//

他是多久没碰过陈立农的身体了？

那物在他体内热情如昨，硬了又泄，泄了又硬，白浊的液体沾满了身下的蒲团跟衣裳。

“你就算念一百遍念一千遍心经又怎样？”

他笑着将洋酒全数倒在自认矜持的人的嘴上，洒了一地，混在白浊里，“菩萨会饶了你，我可不会。”

他贴近一些，抚上眉头紧蹙双目紧闭的人，伸舌舔着那人唇瓣上的酒渍，“你知不知道……我已经想好怎么度我自己了。”

那人终于睁眼，喘着气看向他。

“我会拿着……这个。”他两指捻起沾有白浊液体的亵裤，贴着那人的唇笑的快乐，“去找你们方丈，找你们主持，跟他说你六根未断，说你跟我恣淫行邪！”

“……”

“我还要把这东西挂在门口，要让全城的人都知道，你跟我日日行苟且之事……”

他说到哽咽，直起身子将那人长出一寸新发的脑袋紧紧拥在怀中，“你跟我恬不知耻……荒淫无度，你跟我……”终于也挡不住，一行泪垂流，“你是我的……全天下的人都该知道，你陈立农是我的……”

就算是骂名，是遗臭万年，你跟我都会绑在一起。

谁不会说你是我的呢？

永生永世都是我的。

他哭了又笑，他要这样度自己。

 

//、赠//

他杀了人。

陈立农杀了人，不，是他们杀了人。

他愣愣的看着林彦俊握住他持刀的手，一同注入力气，刀刃更加深进秦老公的身体里。

他跌坐在地上，不是怕杀人要偿命，而是怕林彦俊受牵连要一同偿命。

那老怪物该死，居然趴在床上妄图要他的阿俊学那画本上的姿势，就算是死一万次都不够！

“快、快走。”林彦俊将他扶起，擦干净身上的血，“你别怕，我来处理。”

明明握着他的手也发抖的厉害。

被推出公公府，陈立农似无主孤魂那样游荡在街上。路上经过一队巡捕房的人，他缩着肩膀下意识躲开。

“陈立农！”漕运白老头那孙女不知道打哪儿出现，自那次码头冲撞了几句，就跟阴魂不散似的缠着他。

陈立农慌忙躲过，闪闪避避不知怎么来到巡捕房附近。

不能拖累阿俊。他覆又想了想，咬咬牙进了巡捕房自首。人都是他杀的，一人做事一人当！

“陈立农！”白老头孙女未能及时将人拦下，眼巴巴的看着陈立农进了巡捕房。

一身华服打扮的少女瞥了几眼身后的手下，那几人都是白老头的得力干将，跟着摸爬滚打多年自是明白，便点点头，进了巡捕房去打探情况。

什么情况塞点钱一问便知，秦老公常年压漕运费，死了就死了吧，除了那些个利益往来的人有些伤脑筋外，也没什么亲人后代替那老怪物寻仇。

林彦俊被禁止去牢里探望陈立农，即便他说自己也是凶手之一，巡捕房的人也只是摆摆手恶狠狠道：“别上赶着添乱，滚一边去！”

没人知道这内里发生了什么，只知道秦老公一夜暴毙，有人去巡捕房自首，还有人说自己是帮凶，但信息封锁的很快。城里的人都在猜测谁是凶手谁是帮凶，猜来猜去，直到陈立农出了巡捕房大牢，也没人猜出个所以然来。

“你有兄弟是秦老公的人，那便让他接手得了。”白老头坐在白汤涮羊肉锅前，吃的热汗腾腾，“那老东西又没子嗣，随便造个遗书就成，只要我发话了，谁敢说不是？”

陈立农坐在那里没有吭声，脑子里思绪万千。

“我这也不是白给你擦屁股，若不是我这孙女稀罕你稀罕得……行行行。”

白老头被自家孙女瞪了一眼，端起一小杯白酒一饮而尽，啧啧几声扳回正题：“我是个粗人，不跟你讲那些劳什子绕弯话，小子，你给我听好了。”他哐的一声放下酒杯，仗着醉意讲话声调变大，“我就这么一个宝贝孙女，她爹去世的早，我膝下也没别的人了，你若入赘我们白家算是你的福气，以后漕帮，除了我，你就是二把手。”

“……”

“明白了吗？”白老头一个神色，立在身后的手下立即上前给陈立农面前的空酒杯满上酒，“你若是肯，就喝了眼前这杯酒。若是不肯……”

话没说完，陈立农便眼神坚定的拿起面前那杯酒一饮而尽。

一杯下去，不得反悔，偏偏又辣舌摧心肝，让他红了眼。

他不为了别的，只为了阿俊，为了他的阿俊不再受人欺凌。

 

//、增//

城里的人都记得漕帮孙姑爷那档子荒唐事。

虽然已经事隔十年，但每每有人提及都会津津乐道起来。

那孙姑爷啊，那孙姑爷简直绝了。

碎嘴婆子一拍手心，开心的不得了。

“那孙姑爷拜了堂成了亲，进门后第一天就写了封休书去城外出家当和尚去了！”

“都说是那白老头孙女凶悍如虎遭不住，我看啊，没那么简单。”

怎么说？好奇的人会问上一嘴。

碎嘴婆子笑的大声，现下又怕被别人听见，拉着好奇的人躲在一旁小声窃语起来。

“八成是跟他兄弟有一腿。”

“他成亲那日把他兄弟用迷药灌昏了，诶，我也是听别人说的，真不真，那就不知道了。”

“不过他那兄弟你也应该见过，就是住那正邵街的林五爷，噢唷，绝了！我想起来了，还有呐，那林五爷啧啧啧，你没听过？他跟出家人淫乱呐！”

那婆子一怔，黏在嘴皮子上瓜子壳都忘了吐下来，“……欸？你说，那出家人会不会就是之前那漕运的孙姑爷？”

 

//、僧//

“你是我的……全天下的人都该知道，你陈立农是我的……”

他被拥住，片刻后突然松了那合十的手，轻轻将林彦俊抱住。

“……好。”

都依你，都听心尖尖儿的。他笑笑。

合该都是因，恶果一同尝。

 

 

 

*END

*一直想写一段关于诱僧的剧情，想把情爱写到极致，不过没写出那种味道，结果四不像了，就随便看看吧别骂了，👌骂了我也不改。

*注：‘僧’是出家人视角，‘憎’是为爱成魔视角，‘增’是补齐剧情视角，‘赠’是赠送的回忆视角；所以拆开这四个视角的偏旁就是‘曾’，题目由来。


End file.
